He's My Girlfriend
by The L33t One
Summary: Timmy's first day of high school doesn't go so well and he ends up falling into the girls' locker room. After a bazaar turn of events he ends up getting a date with Trixie. But in order to keep the relationship he must make a drastic change to his life
1. First Day Blues

Timmy Turner stepped off the school bus and looked at the walls of Dimmsdale High School for the first time. He gulped. Today was his first day of high school. He had barely survived elementary school; and he was lucky to have made it through middle school alive. He knew would surely die in high school. He looked back at his green backpack which winked at him.

"Aw don't worry Timmy." Cosmo said. "I'm sure today will be easy." He smiled with assurance.

Timmy sighed. He knew Cosmo meant well, but he would have felt a lot safer if Wanda was here as well. Sadly Poof was having career day at his school and Wanda volunteered to give a presentation on being a God Parent. So he would just have to make do with only Cosmo.

"Well at least this won't be anything like elementary school." Timmy said. "Because there's no…"

"Turner!" Timmy jumped when he heard an all too familiar voice from the entrance to the school. "It's been while hasn't it?"

Timmy started staggering. He looked up. Same white, button-down shirt, same black tie, same hunch back, same ear on neck, it was his fifth grade teacher Mr. Crocker. "M-M-Mr. Crocker? What are you doing here?"

"Well after you graduated fifth grade I soon discovered no other student in the entire school had," He started spastically jumping. "FAIRY GOD PARENTS! So I focused on my teaching job a little more. I became the best teacher in the entire school. I became so good that after a year I got promoted to ninth grade teaching. I'm now your new science teacher."

Timmy gulped. "You're not still completely fairy obsessed are you?"

"Of course not my Turner. I've completely put our little squabbles behind me. See you third period." He walked away evilly laughing.

"Something tells me Mr. Crocker wasn't being completely honest." Cosmo said.

"Oh you think?" Timmy sighed as he walked into the school. He was completely without friends this year. In middle school A.J. was able skip four grades and he was in college by now; and Chester and his dad were somewhere in Mexico hiding from the police. Sanjay's stepdad got stationed all the way on the east coast and Elmer was in a different school district. Timmy hoped that he could at least make one new friend this year. But since he was always a looser in elementary and middle school and almost everyone in the school went to school with him there, he didn't have very high chances of that happening.

So Timmy started his day without any friends and it pretty much kept going on that way. First period was math. Timmy tried to keep from falling asleep. English wasn't much different either. When he got to science he had a nostalgia trip back to when he was ten. And unfortunately it wasn't a good one. Crocker was a somewhat better teacher, but he constantly hounded Timmy trying to get him to say that he has fairy god parents. And halfway through the class period there was a small explosion under Crocker's desk which Timmy was sure that it was some sort of fairy catching device.

Fourth period was gym. It was just as Timmy expected it to be. The teacher did little more than yell at everyone and tell them how unfit they all are. But all Timmy paid attention to in that class was Trixie Tang, the girl he had been crushing on ever since kindergarten. This had been the first time he had seen her since fifth grade. His middle school had this whole class separation thing with the students so Timmy never even got a single glimpse of her during middle school. But the class separation was not present in high school so he and Trixie had gym together. She, however, didn't even notice him; much like in elementary school. But that still didn't stop Timmy from admiring her.

Back in the locker room all the boys were back into their normal clothes waiting for the bell to ring. But for some reason it wasn't. One of the older students sighed.

"The bell system in this school is always breaking," He explained. "We're gonna be in here for a while." All of the students groaned with annoyance.

Timmy sat in one of the bathroom stalls and talked with Cosmo, who was disguised as a pencil.

"So how's your first day of high school going?" He asked.

"Well, it's not going as bad as I expected it to go. At least I have a class with Trixie. Though having Crocker again really sucks." He then stopped talking when he heard some students walk into the bathroom.

"No way," One of them said.

"I'm serious." Said another. "I saw back in the gym that this shaft goes all the way to the girls' locker room." Timmy got up and peered over the stall. There were two kids, one of them pointing to a ventilation shaft that went into the stall adjacent to the one he was in.

"Wow that's epic man." The first kid said. "Someone could crawl through there and spy on the girls changing."

"Yeah, but they're probably all dressed by now. Well try tomorrow." The two kids left the room.

As soon as they were gone Timmy left the stall and entered the one next to him where the shaft was. He climbed up onto the toilet seat and removed the air vent grate. Then he lifted himself up into the shaft and started to climb through it.

"Timmy what are you doing?" Cosmo asked from Timmy's pocket.

"I'm going to see if I can actually spy on the girls." Timmy told Cosmo. "Naked or not I'll do anything to look at Trixie." Timmy crawled further one into the air duct until he came to another grate. He looked down and saw one of the girls sitting on the toilet. Timmy instantly retracted his head and his face turned deep red. But his teenage instincts forced him to look back. Unfortunately the girl had gotten up and left the stall. Timmy looked ahead of him and saw another grate that looked like it went further into the locker room. He started crawling over the grate in front of him, but then it broke under his weight causing him to fall into the bathroom stall. Timmy got up and panicked.

"What as that noise?" One of the girls asked.


	2. Female Bonding

Timmy looked around frantically for a way to escape. Running out was defiantly out of the question. He could try to climb back up into the shaft, but someone would probably see him. He heard the girl's footsteps grow closer. "Cosmo do something!" He whispered.

Cosmo panicked. He held up his wand and it started to glow. Then Timmy was surrounded by a cloud of magical smoke. But when it cleared Timmy was still in the stall.

The girl opened the stall door and Timmy was engulfed with fear. The girl, however, was unmoved. "Whoops," She said. "Sorry I thought I heard a noise." She closed the door and left the bathroom.

Timmy left the stall confused. "What the heck just happened?" He asked himself. He passed the full body mirror on the wall and gasped. His usual pink shirt and blue pants were replaced with a pink dress. His hair was in a ponytail. Her eyelashes were longer. He looked down at his chest and saw that it had grown out to a b-cup. Cosmo had turned him into a girl! "Cosmo!" Timmy yelled silently. "Why the heck did you turn me into a girl?"

"Well you didn't say what I should do."

Timmy sighed. "Whatever. I wish I was…" But Timmy stopped talking when Trixie entered the bathroom. At first she didn't seem to notice her as she made her way to one of the bathroom stalls. But the she turned around and looked at Timmy.

"Those teeth…" She said to herself. "No it couldn't be…" Trixie ran over to Timmy. "Timantha?"

At first Timmy was confused. But then she remembered four years ago when she had wished herself into a girl. "Hey Trixie…" She said. "Long time, no see eh?"

Trixie ran up to Timmy/Timantha and grabbed her shoulders. "Oh my god it really is you where did you go why didn't you show up at my party where have you been?"

"Yeah sorry about your birthday party." Timantha thought for a second on an excuse. "When we were at the mall my dad got stationed on the other side of the country and we had to leave when I got back to my house. I'm sorry I had to go without telling you."

Trixie smiled. "It's ok. I'm just so glad you're back in Dimmsdale. I've been so lonely ever since you left."

"Huh? I thought a girl as popular as you would have tons of people to hang out with."

Trixie sighed. "The truth is…I don't have any real friends. Sure, hundreds, thousands of admirers. But no real friends. I just hung out with the other popular kids because I wanted to be noticed. None of them ever really were into anything I liked. Tad and Chad always just burst out laughing when I asked to play videogames with them. And Veronica and I…we weren't really friends to begin with. So in middle school I stopped talking to them."

Timantha couldn't help but feel sorry for Trixie. She put her hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Yeah trust me Trixie, I know what's it's like to not have any friends. Before I left you were…" She was cut short when the bell rang. "I guess I better get to class." She started to walk towards the door but Trixie grabbed her arm.

"No." She said while dragging her through the hallway. "I haven't seen you in too long. We're going to skip the rest of the day to catch up."

"But we'll get in trouble if we do that."

"Just leave that to me." The two girls went to the main office. Trixie pulled out a large stack of money and placed it on the desk in front of the secretary. "Trixie and Timantha have checked out." She said.

The secretary took the money and checked her computer. "Ok." She searched through the lists of students. "Wait a minute, there's no one named Timantha on here."

Timantha looked at Cosmo, who held up his wand and cast a spell.

"Oh wait a minute," The secretary said. "He she is. You two are free to go. Have a nice day."

Trixie led Timantha out of the school and to a limo in the parking lot that took up two parking spaces. She clapped and a butler opened the door for them. They climbed inside and the butler drove them off.

"Where to ma'am?" He asked through an intercom.

"Home please." Trixie said. "No hurry."

"As you wish ma'am."

"Wow." Timantha exclaimed. "This limo is huge."

Trixie took a piece of chocolate out of a bowl and handed it to her. "I know. I feel like I could live in here if I wanted to." The two girls shared a laugh. "So how have you been over the last few years Timantha?"

"I've been fine." Timantha made up stories as she talked that sounded believable. Thankfully Trixie bought them. Trixie also shared some stories with her about how she's been. She talked about how every boy she's ever met did nothing more than adore her. Almost none of them could ever work up the courage to actually ask her out. Timantha lied and said she's had similar experiences.

The butler pulled them into Trixie's driveway. "We are here ma'am."

"Thank you," Trixie said. "You are relieved for the rest of the day." The two girls got out and walked through Trixie's massive front door. Timantha had been inside her house before, but that was only when she had been in there to save Trixie's life from a seemingly harmless plant, or having a mishap at one of her parties. This was the first time that she was in here as a guest and good really get a good look at the place. It was huge. The interior was made of marble, or at least some equally expensive looking white material. There were tons of expensive looking pieces of art and furniture. "My dad won't be home all night," Trixie told Timantha. "So we got the whole place to ourselves."

"That's awesome." Timantha said. "It's like having a whole town to yourself in here."

Trixie laughed. "I know right?" She led Timantha up to her room. It was more than just your average teenage girl's bedroom. It had a huge bed with curtains over it, a 52 inch plasma screen TV, which was hooked up with a V-Cube 720 and a large collection of video games, there was a walk in closet in the back of the room, and it even had a hot tub. Timantha starred at it with her mouth gaped open. Trixie laughed. "Like it?" Timantha just nodded. "Come on, let's play some video games." Trixie shifted through some of her games. "You like Immortal Battle right?"

"Heck yeah!" Timantha said. "I love that game. Nobody's ever been able to beat me."

Trixie put the game in and handed Timantha a controller. "Well then I'll be the first." The two of them chose their characters and proceeded to fight. When the match started they both used all their skill against each other. Punches and kicks were thrown all over the screen. Some made contact, others were met with blocks or counter attacks. It was a close match, but in the end Trixie knocked out Timantha's character. She got up and started cheering.

Cosmo landed on Timantha's shoulder as a fly and whispered in her ear. "Hey, I can give your character a strength boast so you can win."

Timantha brushed Cosmo off of her shoulder. "I got this." She whispered. She looked at Trixie. "Come on best two out of three."

Trixie sat down and picked up the controller. "Oh you're on." They picked two new characters and began a new battle. It was equally intense as the last one; but in the end Timantha won. Then the two girls geared up for the final battle. They choose the characters they were best with and pulled out all of their best techniques on each other. It was the most intense battle in gaming history. The timer finally ran out and they both had equal HP left, causing the battle to result in a draw.

Trixie and Timantha got up laughing. "I guess we're the best players in the world." Timantha said.

"Heck yeah we are!" Trixie said. "I never thought I'd find a girl who was this great at video games."

"You just got to look hard enough."

"So, want to play Drop Dead now?"

"Nah, I've had enough with video games for now."

"Ok. Then how 'bout we take a dip in the hot tub."

"Sure!" Timantha filled with excitement. She was going to be right next to Trixie in a swimsuit.

"Come on," Trixie said while leading her to her walk in closet. "You can use one of my bikinis." Trixie opened the door to her closet, which was big enough to be its own room. It was filled with racks of clothes like you'd see at a department store. Only each article of clothing was different. Trixie led Timantha to her swimsuits. "Just pick out one you like and put it on." Trixie took off her shirt.

Timantha gasped. She couldn't believe that Trixie was stripping right in front of her.

"Hey could you help me with my bra strap?" Trixie asked turning around.

Timantha stuttered. "S-s-sure." Timantha unhooked Trixie's bra and it fell to the floor.

Trixie turned around and smiled. "Thanks…" She looked at Timantha, who was staring at her chest. "Why are you looking at me like that…" Trixie gasped, ran up to Timantha, stuck her hand up Timantha's skirt, and felt her panties. "Oh my god…" She said. And before Timantha even had time to react, Trixie kissed her.


	3. A Night to Remember

Timantha's eyes winded as far as the possibly could. She had never kissed Trixie like this before; let alone as a girl. She realized that Trixie was a lesbian. Timantha knew that this was wrong, but she was so eager to kiss Trixie that she wrapped her arms around Trixie and kissed her back.

Cosmo's jaw dropped. He was pretty sure that Wanda wouldn't like him watching this stuff; but he was so interested he just could look away.

Trixie finally pulled back. "Oh my god Timantha, I had no idea you were a lesbian like me."

"Me neither." Timantha said, still mesmerized by the kiss, and the fact that Trixie was still topless.

"This is great!" Trixie shouted with glee. "I found maybe the only girl in the world who's like me, and she's a lesbian like me too! Ok forget going to the hot tub; I'm going to take you out to dinner!" Trixie grabbed Timantha's arm and took her over to another rack of clothes that contained beautiful dresses. "Pick any one you like."

Timantha browsed through the entire selection of dresses and picked out a strapless pink one. Trixie helped her into it and she helped Trixie into a purple dress. They both examined each other. "You look beautiful." Timantha said.

"Thanks, you too." Trixie led Timantha downstairs and out the front door to the limo.

"Wait," Timantha said. "I thought you let your driver go for the rest of the day."

"That was my school driver," Trixie explained. "I have one to drive me around for personal reasons." The personal butler came and opened to door for them.

"Where to ma'am?" He asked over the intercom once they were on the road.

"Le Fancy please." Trixie turned off the intercom. "So Timantha, do your parents know about you liking girls?"

"No," Timantha said. "I have a hard time telling them. So I really wish they don't realize I'm going to be out late with you." Cosmo realized what she meant and used his magic to make it so.

The limo pulled up at the restaurant. Trixie took Timantha's arm as the two of them walked out and into the restaurant.

Wanda and Poof appeared in Timmy's room after a large squabble with Poof's evil opposite Foop. They were both exhausted from thwarting his evil plan to turn everyone in the school into zombies and destroy Poof.

"Great job destroying that machine Poof." Wanda complemented. "And nice touch making the zombies attack Foop before they turned back to normal."

Poof smiled with satisfaction. "Thanks mommy. With my new want it was a piece of cake." He spun his wand around in his hand. He had grown a lot since he was born. He actually had a body instead of being just a ball. He wore jeans, a purple shirt, and a pink hat under his gravity-defying crown much like Timmy, whom he looks up to greatly.

Wanda looked around the room. "Wait, something's wrong. Where are Timmy and Cosmo?" She went over and felt his V-Cube. "It hasn't been turned on all day. I really don't think that Timmy would stay after school; which could only mean they've gotten into trouble again." Wanda sighed. "I leave them alone for one day. Well hopefully the world's not about to blow up again." She looked at the face of her wand, which acted as a tracking device for Timmy. "Hmm, they're at a restaurant. Well hopefully nothing too bad can be happening there. Come on Poof."

Wanda and Poof teleported out in front of the restaurant. They turned themselves into flies and flew inside. They kept close to the ceiling and scanned the diner area for Timmy.

"I don't see him mommy," Poof said.

"I don't either. But my wand says that they're here so we just have to…" She caught sight of a pair of Timmy-sized teeth. "Oh there…she is?" Wanda realized that Timmy was a girl.

Poof started laughing. "Ha-ha! Timmy is dressed like a girl!"

"Sweetie I don't Timmy is just dressed like a girl, I think that he is one." She saw Cosmo as a salt shaker on the table. He looked up at Wanda, who motioned for him to come up there. He teleported up to them and appeared as a fly. "Care to explain?" Wanda asked.

"Well…" Cosmo said. "I sort of, turned Timmy into a girl."

"Well I can see that. Care to tell me why? Oh never mind. Just change him…her back."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Cosmo pointed back to the table, where Timantha and Trixie were staring into each other's eyes.

Wanda's jaw dropped. "Is Timmy on a date with Trixie…as a girl?" She looked at Poof. "Uh Poof, go home and play Timmy's V-Cube."

"But…" Poof tried to say.

"Now." Wanda said sternly. Poof nodded and teleported out of the restaurant. Wanda teleported down to Timantha and Trixie's table and appeared as a pepper shaker. She made a fake cough and got Timantha's attention.

"Um excuse me," Timantha said to Trixie. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Ok," Trixie said. "Hurry back."

Timantha got up from her table and went to the ladies' room. Wanda appeared with her arms crossed.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked. Timantha tried to answer but Wanda stopped her. "No, I don't want to know. I'm just going to change you back." She held up her wand, which glowed for a second before making a farting noise and turning dull. "Hey what gives?"

"Trixie and I are in love." Timantha explained. "And you know about magic and true love."

Wanda sighed. "Then break up with her so I can change you back."

"What's the world I'm looking for? Oh yeah, HELL NO!"

"Watch your language young man…I mean lady. I'm your god parent and you will do what I say."

"I'm sorry Wanda but I'm not going to break up with Trixie. I'm finally on a real date with her and I don't want to ruin that. And plus, it would totally break her heart."

"But she's not on a date with the real you! If you break up with her I promise to erase her memory so her heart won't be broken."

Timantha sighed. She knew that winning an argument with Wanda was something that was impossible to do. "Fine, but can I at least enjoy the rest of this date?"

"Deal."

Timantha walked back out to Trixie. The two finished their diner and walked back out to the limo. Wanda (who was a piece of chocolate in the dish) glared at her. She gulped and took in a deep breath. "Trixie, I really need to tell you something."

"Can it wait a second Timantha?" Trixie asked. "I want to say to you something first. You're one of the best people I have ever met. Before you I've never had any true friends. And now, you're my girlfriend. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you. I know lesbian marriage isn't legal in Dimmsdale, but I really want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Timantha's face turned a deep red. She looked at Wanda, who returned a look that told her that she was still expecting her to break up with Trixie.

"Now what were you going to say?"

"Oh…just something along those lines." Wanda scowled at her.

Trixie's face shot up with glee. She embraced Timantha and kissed her. "I'm glad you feel that way."

As the limo arrived back at Trixie's mansion, Timantha gulped and prepared to do one of the hardest things she had ever done in her life. "Trixie I…" But Trixie stopped her when she grabbed Timantha by the arm and dragged her out of the limo and up to her room. Before she could say anything, Trixie walked Timantha over to her bed and pushed her onto it. She then locked the door and dimmed the lights before lying down next to Timantha in the bed. "Trixie what are you…"

"Shush." Trixie whispered as she put her finger over Timantha's lip and cuffed her breast. "Just let it happen."


	4. The Big Wish

Timantha opened her eyes as she woke up the next morning. She found that she was staring right into Trixie's sleeping face. Timantha couldn't believe it, she had just slept with Trixie. She had fulfilled most of her dreams in one single night. She climbed out of bed and put the pink dress that she had arrived at the mansion in on. She walked downstairs where she found the personal butler waiting for her.

"Ms. Timantha," He said. "Ms. Tang has requested that I drive you home. Shall I fix you breakfast before we depart?"

Timantha shook her head. "No thanks, I'll eat at home."

"As you wish ma'am." He escorted Timantha out to the limo and drove her home. She got out, thanked the driver, and walked down the path as he drove off.

She was about to open the door when she realized her parents would recognize her as a girl. So instead Timantha climbed up through the window. When she got in, she found Wanda waiting for her with a cross look on her face.

"Did we enjoy ourselves last night?" She asked. Timantha blushed deeply. "So, did you break up with Trixie?"

"Well uh," Timantha said softly. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean by "not exactly"?"

"That I didn't…" Wanda looked at her with frustration. "Please Wanda, don't make me do this! I love Trixie, and for the first time ever she actually loves me!" Timantha got on her knees and started to beg. "I don't care if it's not the original me. The original me was a complete loser! But this me is Trixie Tang's girlfriend! Isn't your job as my god parent to make sure that I'm happy? It would make me more than happy to stay like this!"

"While that's true it's also my job to make sure that you do the right thing. Lying to Trixie like this, being someone you're not, it's complete wrong Timmy."

"Then make this who I am! Make me a girl! Just let me stay with Trixie."

Wanda crossed her arms and turned her head. "I'm sorry but I said no. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to check the rules to find a way around not being able to goof up true love." Wanda teleported into the castle inside her fishbowl.

Poof tugged on Timantha's sleeve. "Timmy," He asked. "Why are you a girl now? And were you and mommy yelling at each other?"

Timantha sighed. "Why I'm a girl, you're too young to understand. And why Wanda and I were yelling…we just had different views on things." Then Timantha got an idea. "Hey Poof, I need your help with something. Could you follow me?"

Poof nodded excitedly. He was always eager to help Timmy. "Yes anything big broth…I mean sister."

Timantha led Poof into the bathroom and locked the door. "Ok Poof," She said. "This is a really big wish, are you sure you can handle it?"

Poof grew even more excited. "Yes! I've always wanted to grant a big wish!" He started shaking.

"Good. Ok, here's what I want. I wish that Timmy Turner never existed. Everyone who ever knew Timmy would forget him and instead remember Timantha Turner. And I mean everyone. Cosmo, Wanda, my parents, my friends; everyone but you and me. Timmy would be gone and Timantha would take his place. You got that Poof?"

Poof took it all in. "Yeah I got it." He didn't understand why she wanted this wish granted, but he was excited for Timantha to put so much trust in him. He took in a deep breath, held up his wand, it glowed, and then an enormous wave of magic shot out from it. It spanned the entire globe, then the entire universe. Memories of Timmy Turner were erased and in their place memories of Timantha Turner were put in. Timmy Turner had ceased to exist.

Timantha opened her eyes. Nothing seemed to have change. She was still in her bathroom. "Did it work Poof?" She asked.

"I don't know." Poof said. "It should have."

Timantha left the bathroom and went to the fish bowl. "Wanda?" She asked.

Wanda teleported out of the fishbowl. "Yes Timantha?"

Timantha nearly gasped. It had worked. Everyone now thought that she was a girl. "I'm going to take Poof out and help him practice with is wishing ok?"

"Ok, just be back before dark." Wanda teleported back into her fishbowl.

Poof and Timantha went outside and down the street. Poof disguised himself as a purse around Timantha's shoulder. "Great job Poof!" Timantha complimented. "Now everyone thinks I'm a girl!"

"Yeah but that's it." Poof said. "They only think it. I'm only four, so I could only change their memories. And also, I only did it to people who knew you. So people who didn't even know who you were, like that Trixie girl you like, weren't affect by it."

Timantha smiled. That meant that their relationship would keep on going smoothly. "Even better. You did great Poof!" Poof blushed with delight. "No one remembers Timmy Turner anymore!"

No one, save for a Mr. Denzel Crocker. He was inside of his laboratory when the spell was cast; which had an anti-magic shield around it. So he was completely unaffected by the spell.

Crocker looked at his computer screen with satisfaction. His newly developed magic sensor had detected a large buildup of magic in the Turner house, which then spread across the entire universe. "So Turner has made a massive wish eh?" He said to himself. "Computer, tell me what that wish did."

"Based off of the scans I took," The computer told him. "I have determined that the wish has erased all memories of Timmy Turner, and then replaced them with a girl named Timantha Turner."

"Excellent. Can you create a reversing wish based off of this so I can use it to show the world Turner's…" He started jumping spastically. "FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

"I am sorry Denzel, but I would require the source of the magic in order to conduct a wish of that magnitude."

"Very well, then I'll see to that myself…" He started to laugh evilly.


	5. A Wonderful Awful Plan

Timantha woke up to the sound of her alarm clock the next morning. She took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast. Her mom was waiting for her and gave Timantha some pancakes. She ate her breakfast, thanked her mom, and went outside to wait for the bus. However after a few minutes of waiting Trixie's limo pulled up next to her. The school butler walked out, greeted her, and opened the door for Timantha. Trixie was inside waiting for her.

"Morning sweetie." Trixie said with a smile. The two lovers kissed as Timantha took her seat.

"Good morning Trixie. Thanks for this."

"Oh no problem dear. Someone as special as you shouldn't have to ride the bus with the common crowd." They arrived at school and parted ways. Math and English went by easy enough. The wish affected everyone so they thought Timantha had always been a girl.

Third period however, is where things got weird. Crocker was late to class. He finally entered the room ten minutes after the bell rang holding a large box. "Sorry about that class," He said. "I have a big lab planned for today and I needed to gather all of the supplies." He took a minute to take out of the box all of his complicated looking equipment. "Today I will teach you how chemical bonds are formed. I'll need a volunteer to help me with this." Nobody in the class volunteered. "Ok then. Ms. Turner, would you be so kind as to come up here and help me?"

Timantha wasn't sure what to say. She was almost sure that this was some sort of trap in order to catch her fairies. But on the other hand if she didn't Crocker would give her an "F" like he always use to; something which she couldn't really afford. "Sure…" She said nervously as she walked up to the front of the room.

Crocker handed Timantha a sphere that was hooked up to a wire leading to a machine and then picked up a similar sphere. "Ok class, so the spheres that Timantha and I are holding represent two atoms. Right now they are magnetically neutral. However if one of the atoms were to take an electron from the other, that atom would become magnetically positive and the other magnetically negative." Crocker flipped the switch to his machine and the two spheres started to glow. Then both Crocker and Timantha felt their spheres strongly pulling towards each other; which caused them to come in contact. "Resulting in the two atoms forming a chemical bond. This is how compounds such as water and carbon dioxide are formed. Thank you for your help Ms. Turner. You may sit down now." Timantha nodded and sat back down at her desk. Crocker passed out sheets of paper to everyone. "Ok for the rest of class I want you all to complete this handout."

Crocker sat down at his computer and started typing. To anyone in front of his desk this would appear as if he is doing a teacher's normal duties such as entering grades or attendance records. But what he was actually doing was working on his plot to capture one of Timantha's fairies. His computer started to analyze Timantha's DNA and download it into his robotic fly that was in his desk drawer.

When the bell rung and all the students had exited the class he turned on the fly, which was now homed into Timantha's DNA. It followed her through the halls and scanned Timantha inconspicuously. Then the fly picked up traces of magic in her purse. It snapped a picture of the purse and sent it back to Crocker. He grinned with satisfaction as he inputted commands to the fly that told it to follow the purse and record it turning into a fairy. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait.

During gym class Timantha and Trixie kept their eyes glued to each other the entire time. This was the only class they had together so they made it count. Whenever partner activities were going on they made sure they were each other's partners. They jogged side by side, did pushups next to each other, and even snuck behind the bleachers and made out.

All the while Poof was sitting in Timantha's locker. He knew that Wanda had told him not change out of a disguise in public, but it was so boring in there. He figured he would just poof out of the locker and stretch his wings for a second. So that's just what he did.

But what he didn't know is that Crocker's spy-fly was watching him. The second he transformed from a purse into a fairy it recorded the process and sent it back to Crocker's computer. Crocker examined it and grinned. "Excellent." He said to himself. He studied the video frame-by-frame; getting a detailed analysis with each frame. With the data gathered, Crocker was now able to program his fly to follow Poof's magic signature. The only thing left to do was to wait for an opportune time to for him to snatch Poof. While he waited he uploaded the video of Poof transforming to Tube-You hoping to prove to the world once and for all that Fairy God Parents exist. It, however, was bombarded with comments saying that it was "totally fake."

After school Trixie took Timantha back to her mansion. The two girls put their stuff in Trixie's room then changed into swimsuits to go swimming in the pool behind Trixie's house.

Crocker pulled up beside the mansion in his spy van. He knew that now would be the best time for him to capture Poof. He put on a ninja suit and climbed over the gate into the mansion. Instantly guard dogs set off after him. He managed to get behind the front door of the mansion with only a few bites. He walked across the floor and up the grand staircase, which then shot out darts at him. Crocker attempted to matrix-dodge all of the darts, but one still managed to hit him in the eye. He ran down the hall towards Trixie's room while the suits of armor that decorated the halls chased him. Finally Crocker managed to get into Trixie's room.

He grinned when he saw Poof floating in the air with his back turned. Silently taking out his retractable butterfly net Crocker snuck up behind him. With one large swoop it caught Poof the top snapped shut.

"Hey!" Poof shouted as he tried to fight his way out of the net. But his powers were useless against it.

Crocker grinned evilly. "I finally have you! Come little fairy, I have big plans for you…"


	6. Crackpot Magic

Poof struggled and thrashed as Crocker took him outside of the mansion. "LET ME GO!" He shouted. He used his wand to create all sorts of sharp objects but none of them could cut through the butterfly net.

"Give it up fairy," Crocker said with a smirk. "Nothing you can do will get you out of there." He went to his van and opened the back door.

Poof looked and saw two cops eating doughnuts just down the street. He then got a brilliant idea. He used his magic to get rid of his wings and crown and stopped floating. He then started screaming. "HELP! HELP! STRANGER DANGER!"

The cops looked up and gasped. They took out their nightsticks and charged after Crocker. "HEY YOU!" They shouted. "LET THAT KID GO!"

Crocker panicked, through Poof in the back of the van, and then quickly drove off. The cops got in their car and drove after Crocker with their siren on. He growled at Poof. "You'll pay for that fairy." Then he eyed Poof's magic wand. He quickly opened the net, grabbed the wand, and shut it before Poof could react. Crocker then leaned out the window and shot a burst of magic from the wand at the police car. It turned into a giant turtle. "Hmm a turtle," Crocker said to himself. "I was going for a steaming pile of rubble. But I guess that works too." He drove off back to his house.

Trixie and Timantha kissed each other as they got out of the pool. They laughed as they dried each other off. "Come on," Trixie said. "Let's get changed and head down to the arcade. I hear they got the new Space Troubles game there." They walked inside the mansion and saw that the suits of armor had been activated. "Oh no," Trixie gasped. "That means that someone broke in here." A sheet of paper printed out of the armor's chest. Trixie let out a sigh of relief. "Phew, he didn't take anything and he's gone now. Thank you. Tighten security while we are away." The armor saluted and walked off.

The two girls went upstairs, got changed, and left the mansion to go to the arcade. Timantha was so locked in Trixie's eyes that she forgot about Poof and didn't even notice that he was gone. As they were walked down the street together (it was the personal butler's holiday), the two cops approached them.

"Have you seen a man wearing a white shirt, black tie, glasses, black hair, carrying a child with blue jeans, a purple shirt, and a pink hat in a butterfly net?" They asked them.

Timantha gasped. "Butterfly net? Did the kid have brown hair and purple eyes?"

"From what we could tell yes."

"Oh no…" Timantha said.

"What's wrong?" Trixie asked.

"That's my little brother!" Timantha said, quickly making up something to explain Poof.

"Don't worry young lady," One of the cops said. "We'll get your brother back." They ran off down the streets in search of Crocker.

"That man they described sounds a lot like Mr. Crocker," Trixie said. "He was always crazy. Do you think that he took your brother?"

Timantha knew that Crocker had taken Poof. Who else would kidnap him in a butterfly net? "Yeah, I think so. Come on, let's go and see." The two lovers ran down to Crocker's house.

Trixie pulled her Pear Phone out of her purse and used a telescope app to look into Crocker's window. "There he is, with a kid in a butterfly net." She handed the phone to Timantha so she could see for herself.

"Yep, that's my brother." She said. Crocker opened a locker inside of his room and shut himself inside of it. Timantha knew he must have been going to his secret lab. She handed Trixie back her phone. "I'll go in alone," Timantha told Trixie. "If I'm not back in twenty minutes get the cops."

"No," Trixie said. "I'm going with you."

"Trixie you really should…"

"You're my girlfriend Timantha. I don't want you go and do something so dangerous alone. And don't worry, I have an alert system in my dress that will send my location to 911 when needed."

"Ok." Timantha knew that taking in Trixie was risky; but she wasn't going to take no for an answer. If she did somehow find out that she had fairies, Timantha would just have Poof wipe her memory afterward. Trixie and Timantha walked up bellow Crocker's window. Trixie pulled a grappling hook out from her purse, took Timantha by the arm, and fired it up at the window. They were pulled up and crashed through the window. "I have got to get one of those." Timantha said as Trixie put the grappling hook away. They walked over to the locker where Crocker entered. It was protected by a password.

Trixie studied it. "Hmm, I think my password encryption app can get through this."

"No need." Timantha said. "I already know what the password is." Timantha typed into the keypad that phrase F-A-I-R-Y-G-O-D-P-A-R-E-N-T-S. The locker instantly flung open. Timantha sighed. "Predictable as ever." The two girls entered the locker, which closed and took them down like an elevator.

When they arrived they were in a giant cave-like liar. They saw Poof in a magic bubble on the other side of the room. They ran to get him, but cables grabbed them by the limbs and pulled them towards the wall. They heard evil laughing and Crocker turned around in a chair to face them.

"Ms. Turner," Crocker said. "And Ms. Tang. So glad you could join us. I trust you have come to retrieve your…"

"Little brother!" Timantha shouted before Crocker could say fairy. "Give him back or we'll call the cops!"

Crocker laughed more. "Oh Ms. Turner, I'm afraid threats like that can't be made here. No signal can leave this cave. So the police won't be coming any time soon." He approached both of them. "And what is this talk about your little brother? All I see there is your…FAIRY!"

"You're crazy!" Trixie shouted. "Haven't you realized already that there is no such thing as fairies?"

"Well Ms. Tang, if fairies don't exist, then how do you explain this?" Crocker aimed the wand at Poof, fired it, and Poof turned back into a fairy. "Fairy and wand, how do like that?"

Trixie was stunned. "B-But she told me he was her little brother." She turned to Timantha. "You lied to me?"

Crocker grinned. "Oh you'll find that Ms. Turner hasn't been honest about a lot of things. Or should I say…" He fired the wand at Timantha causing her to turn back into a boy. "Mr. Turner."


	7. She's a Boy?

Trixie gasped. She starred at Timmy with her jaw dropped. "Y-y-y-you're a boy?"

"Uh…" Timmy was filled with a ton of mixed emotions. He was furious at Crocker, embarrassed that Trixie found out he was a boy, saddened that their relationship would probably end now, and ashamed that Trixie now knew who she was in love with wasn't who she thought she was. But Timmy suddenly realized that he could make things better if Poof got his wand back. "Look Trixie," He said. "I realized I got a hell of a lot of explaining and apologizing to do; but at the moment we have a psychotic, crazy teacher with unlimited magical power. If we don't do something he's going to take over the entire universe."

"Hello," Crocker said with his arms crossed. "I'm still right here you know."

"SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Timmy yelled at him, letting loose some of his rage.

"You need to watch your mouth young man," Crocker said. "Or better yet, LOSE IT!" Crocker fired a bolt of magic at Timmy.

Timmy acted on instinct. He used all of his might to pull both the cables holding his arms in front of the blast. It hit them instead of him causing them to disappear. Crocker fired another blast towards Timmy and he did the same thing with his legs. Now free, Timmy rushed towards Crocker and punched him in the face, causing him to drop Poof's magic wand. Timmy quickly tried to grab it, but Crocker slapped him in order to stop him. Then Crocker pushed Timmy away and picked the wand back up.

"I'm afraid I can't take that sitting down Mr. Turner." Crocker said angrily. "And I'm afraid after I'm through with you that you won't be able to sit down ever again!" He rapidly fired magic blasts at Timmy.

Timmy turned around and ran in the opposite direction of the blasts. When he reached the wall he ran up it and back flipped over them. He smirked and swept his leg under Crocker causing him to trip. Timmy took the wand from Crocker and aimed it at him. "Checkmate crack pot." Timmy said smugly.

Crocker returned a look equally as smug. "Oh but I'm afraid you've overlooked one very important piece Mr. Turner." He nudged his head over towards the wall, where there was a laser ray pointed towards Trixie. "Give me the wand and I won't zap her into a pile of ashes."

Timmy scowled and handed the wand over to Crocker. "You're a real asshole."

Crocker laughed. "Why thank you. Now…" Crocker zapped Timmy with the wand before he could react. Timmy was now gone.

Trixie gasped. "Timantha!" She shouted. She struggled trying to find a way out of her restraints. Then she got an idea. "Mr. Crocker," She asked. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Well since you witnessed me killing Turner, I guess I'll have to kill you too." He pointed the wand at Trixie.

"Oh but you don't want to do that." Trixie tried to keep herself from gagging. "Cause I might be able to do something for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you must get pretty lonely sometimes, being cooped up here in this lab all the time. Don't you want a little, female company?" Crocker's mouth drooled with excitement. He quickly pressed the button to release Trixie, who immediately punched him in the face. "Yeah like hell I'd ever do it with you." She grabbed the wand and aimed it at Crocker. "Now let me go and bring Timantha back or I'll…I'll…shit I don't know how to use this thing." Trixie heard the sound of tapping on glass behind her. She turned around and saw Poof. "But you do right?" Poof put his hand to his ear signaling Trixie that he couldn't hear her. Trixie point to the wand and Poof nodded. She ran over to the control panel. There were a lot of buttons and none of them were labeled. "Uh maybe this one?" She pressed one of the buttons.

Crocker growled as he slowly stood up. "I'm going to…" Then spikes shot out from the walls at him.

"That's not it." Trixie tried another button and it caused a bolder to fall on Crocker. "Not that one either." Trixie pressed another button and wrecking ball hit Crocker. "How about this one?" Crocker fell into a shark tank. "This one?" Flames shot from the wall at Crocker. After much trial and error (and much pain to Crocker), Trixie finally hit the right button and Poof was free of his round prison.

Poof took his wand back and used it to put Crocker (who was now in pretty bad shape) in a cage. "Jerk." Poof said to him."

Trixie walked up to Poof. "So uh…Mr. Fairy…could you please bring Timantha back?"

Poof frowned deeply. "I'm sorry, but magic can't be used to bring people back from the dead."

Trixie started to cry. Even though he had lied to her, Timmy was one of the best people that she had ever met. And now he died in order to save her.

"Ahem." A high pitched voice that seemed to come from nowhere said. Poof and Trixie jumped. They looked around the room but saw no source of the voice. A fly buzzed in-between the two of them. "You also can't use it to kill people either you know."

Poof gasped. "Timmy?"

The fly buzzed. "Yep."

Trixie also gasped. "Oh my god you're alive!"

"You don't think some old crack pot like Crocker would kill me do you?" He turned to Poof. "Poof, if you would." Poof nodded and turned Timmy back into a boy. He turned to Trixie. "Uh…look I'm sorry about…you now lying to you and not telling you I'm really a boy."

"It's ok Timan…I mean Timmy. And, I know that you're still you and still have your awesome personality; but you're a boy and it would feel awkward for me to be with you."

Timmy looked down. "I understand. It was nice while it lasted."

Trixie started to walk out. She stopped for a second, looked back, and said "See you later." She continued walking, but then suddenly froze in place. Timmy looked and saw that Poof had frozen her in time.

"What gives Poof?"

"I can replace her memories if you want," Poof said. "So you two can still be together."

"I don't know…" Timmy said. "If you do that I'd be lying to her."

"But it would make her happy wouldn't it?"

"Yeah…I guess it would…"

"Then who cares if you're lying. As long as she doesn't know you're really a boy everything will be fine."

Timmy smiled. "Yeah! What she won't know won't hurt her."

"Ok Timmy, all that's left is you to say the worlds."

"I wish I was a girl again and that I can never be turned back, ever." Poof used his wand to turn Timmy back into Timantha. "Now I wish that we were back in Trixie's room." Poof held up his wand and he, Timantha, and Trixie were teleported back to Trixie's room. "Next, I wish that Trixie had forgotten all about our adventure with Crocker today and thought we went to the arcade instead." Poof used his wand to change Trixie's memories. "Last, I wish that Trixie was unfrozen." Poof unfroze Trixie then turned back into a purse.

"Have fun at the arcade?" Trixie asked.

"Yes sweetie," Timantha said. "Yes I did."


End file.
